tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Firebird
❝''Basically the idea of this killer weapon was born with the invention of canned sprays, it was found that with a simple matchstick you can make even a household deodorant spray into a deadly device. So why not make it bigger ? That idea gave rise to an inspiration which made the modern day firebird, all thanks to the canned spray''❞ Firebird is unlocked at Recruit along with Smoky and Twins. This weapon is now very popular, most people use its rival Freeze. Successful Firebirders are mostly skilled players because you obviously need some skill to play with it, there are no freezing effects. Firebird has the most expensive M3 modification 275000 crystals. Compare this with Freeze M3: 171500 crystals. That's about 100000 crystals less than Firebird M3. This is also a reason for people to buy Freeze instead of Firebird. Firebird has faster fuel consumption than Freeze, which means when Firebird stops at an enemy, Freeze still continues. If that's not enough, Firebird has a longer reload rate than Freeze. So what's the point of Firebird? If you read this, you're might thinking "I won't be taking Firebird soon."But Wait!" Many skilled players choose Firebird! You know why? They sacrifice everything for the ''Burning Effect, ''which makes them EXTREMELY powerful. One entire fuel tank is enough to even destroy M1 Mammoths! Young players beware of this weapon for you will be taken down easily if you are not careful. This burning effect makes you look like your burning and in these moments you will start taking damage per seconds. Pros of Firebird *Very high Damage *Burn Damage good if you are dead or running away *High speed turret Rotation *Does Maximum Damage through out any other tank How it works Firebird is a limited-range-limited-consumption-large-damage style weapon. That is very confusing, so we need to separate that out. Firstly, it is Limited-range. This is obvious, Firebird has extremely limited range and you need to get up close to someone to attack them. A lot of Tanki Online weapons are limited range. It also has limited consumption. This means that to shoot your weapon, you shoot out a steady stream of fire that does damage whenever you press spacebar. Letting go of your spacebar means that you stop shooting, thus meaning you need to hold down spacebar to shoot. However, after 5 seconds, the consumption (the amount of fuel you have in your weapon) runs out and you need to wait for your consumption to reload before you can shoot again. It takes at least 15 seconds to reload. And another feature of Firebird is its large damage. In close-range head-to-head fighting, Firebird is the strongest of the three base weapons (Firebird, Smoky, Twins). So in that aspect Firebird is the best short ranged weapon in tier 1. The Upgrades Firebird M1 As with all weapons, the M1 upgrade is pretty useless. However, M0 firebird cannot kill the M1 titan in a whole consumption, whilst M1 firebird can. So that is rather important. M1 is a great weapon for low ranks to use. The damage of the M1 Firebird increases drastically from the M0. However, that's the purpose of the upgrade. Firebird M2 The M2 upgrade is a huge improvement, and the difference in reload speed is important. The M3 upgrade is another huge step and M3 Firebird has far better damage and reload than M2 Firebird. Always be on the look out. Firebird M3 The Firebird M3 is the highest upgrade of Firebird possible, it is the meanest, fiestiest gun in the battlefield. It is best used for head-to-head combat or flag capturing. It does it's work and is very advantageous for player teams. Image Gallery The colour, saturation and range changes throughout the upgrades. Notice how the M1 is more pink than all the other upgrades. If you look at the mouth of the guns in the picture above, you will notice that the base end of the fire changes as well. Trivia *Firebird also does lasting damage after you have attacked some one enough, for example if you use firebird on someone they glow red as a result and will continue to take damage, even when you get killed. This is good for raising the battle fund, but not ruining your D/L. Take note that Freeze can nullify the additional damage altogether, pretty obvious why. *Firebird is the only weapon that shoots fire unlike any other turret on Tanki Online. *Firebird is the best turret to use in tiny maps, cause it is great for C-Q-Bs. Here is a gameplay video of Firebird: Firebird Stats Table of characteristics Category:Turrets Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics